


Hawk-without-eye

by Florka



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Клоуна был приказ на уничтожение: Клинт Бартон, Хоукай. Кейт Бишоп тоже носит имя Хоукай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk-without-eye

Хорошо - это когда не надо никуда бежать. Это когда ты можешь спокойно посидеть на диване с бутылкой пива, когда Лаки безмятежно повиливает хвостом и пускает слюни тебе на ступни, когда Кейт после тяжёлой ночи вырубает на этом же диване, и в страхе не разбудить её, ты сидишь на краю и надеешься, чтобы этот момент никогда не кончался. Это верное определение, но только не после того, что случилось.  
Клинт отхлебнул пива и, аккуратно поставив бутылку на пол, поднялся на ноги. Лаки недовольно фыркнул, вынужденный поднять голову и отпустить ступни хозяина, но в ту же секунду нашёл себе прекрасное место на замену: и секунды не прошло, как пёс забрался на диван и невозмутимо пристроился в ногах спящей Кейт. С места встал - место потерял, так-то. Клинт добродушно ухмыльнулся и, потрепав пса по загривку, направился в сторону кухни.  
В отличие от Кейт ему не спалось.  
Слишком много событий успело произойти, слишком много ни в чём не повинных людей погибли от рук чёртового клоуна. Они засадили его за решётку, но, боже, как сильно Клинту хотелось засадить ему стрелу промеж лба, чтобы раз и навсегда распрощаться с этим психопатом: мысли, не достойные Мстителя. В какой-то момент Бартон даже успел пожалеть, что Тони так его и не уволил. И с чего бы это?  
В конце концов, Мстители бы ничего не потеряли. Клинт не какой-то там волшебник, или инопланетянин, или модифицированный герой, или мутант, что там ещё. Он обычный человек с необычной зоркостью взгляда и только-то. Как его вообще взяли в ряды величайших героев Земли, если он не то чтобы обычных людей, своих напарников защитить не может?  
Заваривая кофе, Клинт то и дело бросал взгляд в сторону зала, на спящую Кейт. В этой истории ей досталось больше всего, и Бартон не мог себе этого простить. Он попросил у неё помощи. Сам не знал, почему обратился именно к ней: она ведь ещё девчонка, совсем юная, и всеми этими супергеройскими делами занимается не так давно. Но по какой-то причине он вытащил её на поле боя, явно переоценив собственные силы. А быть может, он просто забыл об ответственности, как ранее забывал о своих отношениях с кем-то.  
С чашкой в руках он вернулся обратно к дивану и, так как его место уже было занято, пристроился на полу напротив Кейт, спиной облокотившись о диванную притолоку. Вряд ли кофе действовал лучше, чем пиво, но Бартон просто не знал, куда себя деть. Снова и снова он внутренне переживал сегодняшнюю ночь, постоянно себя спрашивая: могло ли всё случиться иначе?  
Он знал, что не могло, но от этого легче не становилось.

\- Здесь темно, Клинт, - голос Кейт передавался через десятки миль по проводам, искажающим каждый звук, но даже в этом фальшивом звучании он слышал, сколь сильно она была напугана. Сколь сильно хотела выбраться и спастись. - Я ничего не вижу.  
Держа трубку у уха, он натягивал костюм, панически пытаясь предположить, зачем этим ублюдкам держать её в темноте. Он и подумать не мог, что на самом деле значат её слова.  
Когда он, наконец-то, прорвался через банды русских и перед ним осталась последняя дверь, Клинт решил, что он успел. Что он смог победить всех плохих парней и сейчас за дверью его ждёт только босс последнего уровня, которого нужно победить во имя спасения Кейт.  
Клинт не знал, что он опоздал ещё на момент звонка.  
Дверь поддалась лёгкому толчку и без скрипа распахнулась вовнутрь. В комнате не было окон и не было света. Темно, как Кейт и говорила. Клинт вытащил стрелу и натянул тетиву лука, и лишь потом уже рискнул войти. Где-то там была не только его Кейт, но и безжалостный наёмный убийца, ещё ни разу не промахнувшийся.  
Чиркнула спичка.  
В считанные секунды по комнате разлетелся свет от многих факелов, развешанных по стенам. От резкого перехода из темноты, Клинт растерялся и скорее инстинктивно в прыжке повалился на пол: как раз вовремя. Раздался выстрел, и пуля впилась в бетонную стену напротив того места, где он стоял.  
Упав на плечо, Клинт перекувыркнулся и тут же выпустил стрелу в ту сторону, откуда раздался выстрел. Мимо.  
Глаза потихоньку стали привыкать к свету, и Клинт уже начал различать два силуэта в комнате: один сутулый, низкий, кажется, сидящий на стуле, и другой в противовес высокий и стройный, что-то держащий в вытянутых руках.  
Раздался выстрел. Клинт успел снова нырнуть вниз, но в этот раз пуля задела его за плечо. Не критично, но если он сейчас же что-то не сделает, то следующий кусок металла непременно вонзится ему в сердце или голову. Сощурившись, Клинт снова выпустил стрелу и, о чудо, в этот раз она достигла своей цели: только коснувшись наконечником дула пистолета, стрела активизировалась и, взорвавшись, охватила весь пистолет быстро затвердевающей массой, надолго приклеив оружие к руке.  
Прежде чем Клоун успел сделать хоть что-то, вторая стрела попала ему в бедро, а следом подлетел и сам Клинт, отвесив неслабый хук по подбородку.  
\- Кейт, ты в порядке? - крикнул он назад, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Клинт? - ответно переспросила Кейт. - Клинт, будь осторожен, Клоун тоже где-то здесь.  
\- О, поверь, он нам больше уже не помешает, - с удовольствием в очередной раз заезжая Клоуну по роже, отозвался Бартон. - Я скоро закончу, и после сниму с тебя повязку.  
\- Повязку? - голос Кейт звучал одновременно удивлённо и неуверенно. - Но у меня связаны только руки. Здесь просто темно, как в какой-то пещере. Клинт?  
Занеся руку для очередного удара, Клинт остановился.  
\- Клинт? - снова обратилась Кейт.  
Бартон опустил взгляд на Клоуна - тот улыбался, словно какой-то помешанный или что-то в этом роде. Почти смеялся своими окровавленными зубами, тихо и беззастенчиво хохоча над ним.  
\- Что ты наделал? - схватив Клоуна за воротник и притянув к себе, зашипел Клинт. - Что ты с ней сделал?  
Тот лишь снова рассмеялся и, сплюнув в сторону полную крови слюну, с улыбкой ответил:  
\- Они сказали: Хоукай должен умереть. Они сказали: Клинт Бартон должен умереть. О смерти девчонки никто не говорил.  
Клинт со злости бросил его обратно на пол и со всей силы врезал ему, вырубив где-то на полчаса. Прежде чем кулак Бартона достиг цели, Клоун успел прошептать:  
\- Говорили же тебе, я пришёл из ада.

\- Клинт? - голос Кейт раздался у него за спиной, а на плечо легла её рука. Клинт коснулся её ладони своей, но не стал оборачиваться. Он боялся лишний раз взглянуть на неё - стоило только заметить повязку на глазах, как совесть раскрывала свою зубатую пасть и впивалась ему в печень, терзая изо всех сил.  
\- Я здесь, - прошептал он, закрывая глаза и закидывая голову назад. Рука Кейт выскользнула из под его пальцев и на ощупь стала пробираться по его телу. Шея, щека, чуть топорщащееся ухо и пластырь на его носу. Кейт ощупывала каждый миллиметр его лица, стараясь вспомнить, каким оно было раньше и правда ли сейчас перед ней был Бартон. Она не могла позволить себе ошибиться, это было бы слишком тяжело.  
Клинт перехватил её руку, когда она в очередной раз коснулась подбородка. Кейт сразу же напряглась, пытаясь подготовиться к чему-то неизвестному - новой боли, или быть может, очередным наручникам, или ещё к чему-то, что только могло взбрести в голову этому психопату.  
\- Это всё моя вина, - прошептал Клинт, целуя Кейт в ладонь и поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Отпустив её руку, он обхватил её лицо и, притянувшись, коснулся лбом её лба. - Кейт, я обязательно найду способ всё исправить.  
Это была самая жестокая пытка. Он старался даже не моргать, неотрывно смотря Кейт прямо в глаза. Вернее, на ткань, скрывавшую их. Из под повязки на лице выступали ожоги и рубцы, ещё красные и совсем свежие.  
Она до сих пор не чувствовала боли - черт его знает, какой препарат этот сумасшедший ей вколол, но Кейт всё ещё с трудом осознавала тот факт, что её глаза были выжжены и уже более никогда она не сможет смотреть ими на мир.  
Самое время для того, чтобы зарыдать, пусть и бесслёзно. Содрогнувшись, Кейт подтянула коленки к подбородку и, руками обхватив шею Бартона, притянула его к себе и крепко обняла. Лаки обеспокоенно вскочил на лапы и неуверенно ткнулся носом в этот клубок из двух тел.  
\- Я обещаю тебе, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, - прошептал Клинт, прижимая к себе Кейт.  
Та в ответ лишь всхлипнула носом.


End file.
